Cahills United
Cahills United is currently going to be open to first-come, first-served within the next week. We do know that Ivy, Clair, and Justin are the Co and Vice-Leaders, respectively. Nikki will be the Treasurer. Mission Statement The goals of Cahills United are: *be a positive influence in the activities of the MB *be a positive person to be around *give advice to MBers in need *make peace between branches *make peace between everyone *instruct newbies if needed *intoduce newbies so they are able to make friends and enjoy the MB Positions and Jobs Co Leaders (2) Ivy and Clair *Represents Cahills United on a daily basis *Develops an agenda for meetings *Leads all meetings *Makes rules-- therefore, knows all of the rules *Votes when there is a tie *Gives their approval of an event *Gives assistance, guidance, and praise *Acts as a facilitator during discussions *Works with the advisor during all planning *Participates in all CU events/activities *Conducts themselves with academic integrity and exemplary conduct Vice Leader (1) Justin *Works closely with the co-leaders *Assumes the co-leaders' duties when needed *Assists the co-leaders when making the meeting agenda *Represents Cahills United when requested by Co-leaders *Knows the basic rules of parliamentary procedure *Coordinates the work of committees *Heads important committees *Conducts themselves with academic integrity and exemplary conduct Secretary (1) *Handles all council correspondence *Keeps accurate information on the length of each meeting *Types materials for council officers and committee chairpeople *Keeps an accurate account of attendance at every meeting *Helps maintain council information *Maintain contact information for people who work with the council *Responsible for "Thank You" posts *Conducts themselves with academic integrity and exemplary conduct Treasurer (1) Nikki *Makes sure each person keeps coming to meetings *Gets to know everyone personally-- has strong friendships with council *Records all imperative information on one thread for council to see *Keeps track of how many people are in the council, who is in the council *Reminds everyone when the next meeting will be so everyone can show up reasonable on time. *Conducts fundraising events of the council *Reports what events we have, and which ones will happen *Works with co-leaders and vice-leader preparing the calendar (choosing when next meeting will be, when events should be, ect.) *Conducts themselves with academic integrity and exemplary conduct Historians (2) *Stores all old information on a Cahills United history on a special thread *Creates ads and spreads them all around *Collects all ads created by others and stores them all on the Cahills United history thread *Informs the MB about upcoming events (via ads and telling people personally) *Creates special Cahill United signatures for the council members *Work together to create a comprehensive database of Cahills United. *Conducts themselves with academic integrity and exemplary conduct Cali Committee Chairpeople- *Recruit members for the committee *Write the agenda, and run committee meetings *Inform officers of progress and problems that arise *Delegate tasks of the committee and follow up with members to be sure they are completed *Fulfill the committee's goals/action plans as designated *Conducts themselves with academic integrity and exemplary conduct Committees- *Responsible for special projects *Elect chairpersons to lead them *Projects may include: Cahill spirit, fundraising, awards, events, et cetera Council Representatives (as many as are needed) *Attend council meetings, and report back to main Cahills United thread *Report feedback about events *Rotate positions so that everyone has a chance to participate in the real council *Make ads, and spread them everywhere around the MB *Gives their opinion on our important decisions, and vote if needed *Conducts themselves with academic integrity and exemplary conduct Advisor (1) Priyanka *Oversees Cahills United's meetings and activities *Instructs members on holding elections and running for office *Helps council establish goals, gives their opinion and advise on things members can't decide on *Keeps members informed on events, activities, and fundraisers *Responsible for communicating with other councils if there are any problems *Helps maintain the Cahills United advertisement thread and history thread *Works extremely close with the Co-Leader Requirements In order to become a member... *You must have at least 15 pages of posts *You must be a 3 month MBer *You must be a Cahill (No Vespers) *You must be responsible for the position you have *You must come to all meetings *You must notify us if you will be absent during a meeting *You must be able to help: **be a positive influence in the activities of the MB **be a positive person to be around **give advice to MBers in need of advice **make peace between branches **make peace between everyone **instruct newbies if needed **intoduce newbies so they are able to make friends and enjoy the MB Category:Councils Category:Organizations